Sacrifice of the Heart
by jsmartin02
Summary: Doom seeks revenge on the Fantastic 4, however he is more interested in making one person pay and will stop at nothing to ensure it. Sorry bad at summaries....On Hold....I'm editing my story as we speak I will be back soon!
1. Sacrifices of the Heart

"I really don't want the rest of them Reed. I know that sounds like a lie, but I really just want you. You are responsible for all the problems and I would love to just…well, kill you." Victor explained softly, his piercing blue eyes burrowing deep into Reed's. Victor had broken into the Baxter building and subdued Reed in the middle of the night. "I already know that your alone in here…Let me think, Ben and Alicia are off enjoying time together…." Watching Reed's look of surprise as he continued, "Your fiancé is off at a conference and Johnny is at a BMX tournament. I have you all to myself." Victor laughed.

Pinned to the bed unable to stretch Reed was helpless to listen to Victor crow over his victory. "What exactly do you want Victor?" Reed asked mildly.

Victor smiled behind the mask, "You…You see if it wasn't for you, I would be with Sue right now enjoying my health instead of being Von Doom…And torturing you." He said, zapping Reed with a volt of electricity. Reed writhed in pain and tried to keep himself from crying out. "Now, I need you to focus because what I'm about to say now is very important." He mocked watching Reed fight back the pain. Standing from the edge of the bed he moved to the television and flicked it on. The image flickered and then on four different screens was Sue, Ben and Alicia, and lastly Johnny, fear flickered in Reed's chest as he realized his family was being watched.

"Now, here is your lesson…You agree to my terms and I will leave your family alone….Disagree and I will make sure that all of them have accidents…Maybe fatal." Victor explained, watching Reed. Pushing a button on a remote he watched Reed watching Sue as she came close to getting run down by a rampant taxi cab. She sat dazed on the curb as pedestrians gathered around to make sure she was alright. "Accidents happen all the time Reed."

Reed didn't realize that tears were running down his face as he watched Sue stand unsteadily and walk off. "You leave my family alone!" He hissed struggling against the bonds.

Victor laughed, "Come now Reed, like I've been saying…I have no interest in the rest of the fantastic four family...Only you." Pausing he came and sat next to Reed again, "Leave with me…All your belongings, leave a note for the rest of them saying that you couldn't take the pressure and disappear with me….forever." Victor explained, touching Reed's helpless face. Reed tried to stretch and break from Victor's grasp only to find his powers not working, fearful eyes found Victor's smiling ones. "Oh, I found a way to disarm your powers…think of it as an obedience collar…To keep you in line. I placed it on you while you slept…Its on a remote that I only have the key for, and if you try to remove it…it will kill you." Victor laughed, touching the thick piece of metal around Reed's neck. Fearful Reed realized that he was helpless to Victor.

Johnny arrived back at the pad tired, hungry and ready for a little peace and quiet. He had enjoyed the week at a BMX tournament with the crowds and lights he actually looked forward to having his family home for a bit. Throwing down his duffle bag in his room he went in search of Reed. Checking the lab he didn't see any sign of his brother in law. "Reed!" Johnny called into the silent house. A trickle of fear shivered up his spine as he quietly walked into Reed's room only to find it cleaned out of clothes and personal belongings. "Reed? Are you in here?" Johnny asked again, looking at the bathroom devoid of any personal belongings. A note on the dresser drew Johnny's attention as he scanned the note.

Sue,

I am sorry for this but I realize that I'm not ready for the next step…I have to have some time to think about this. I've left the Baxter building to you three because it has become the sort of head quarters for the Fantastic 3. I have changed the deed to reflect this…I really am sorry Sue. I hope in time you can forgive me.

R. Richards

Stunned Johnny read through the note again, not really believing what he was reading. Behind him a gruff voice sounded and Johnny jumped a mile, "Hey Johnny where's Reed?" Ben asked, looking at Johnny's white face.

Johnny took a breath trying to calm his racing heart, "He's gone. He left a note for Sue…He isn't coming back." He said handing the note over to Ben who read it and then read it again for good measure.

"We can't let Sue see this…Not yet." Ben said quietly, looking up at Johnny, "It would break her heart…She flies in tomorrow and in that time we can check on the deed and everything…We can make sure before we tell her." He explained. Johnny nodded stiffly, anger burned in his heart at the thought of what his sister would be coming home to.

Going to the bank Ben and Johnny were greeted by the bank manager who explained that Reed had come alone and signed over the deed to the Baxter building. "He was alright." The manager explained, "He was saying that he was going to take off for awhile and take some time to think."

Ben nodded briefly to the manager and they quickly left. Walking back home Johnny finally spoke, "I don't think that I can ever forgive him for this." He muttered.

Ben tried to say something in defense of his friend but stopped as his thoughts turned to Alicia. He could never walk away from her, cold feet nothing…She was his heart. A cold pit in his stomach as he tried to imagine life without Alicia and the feeling of emptiness intensified, "I know the feeling kid." He said softly.

Sue came in early and happily headed up to her and Reed's home. The conference had gone wonderful except for that rogue taxi. She was looking forward to Reed's embrace. Johnny and Ben sat on the couch waiting for her, a grim look on both of their faces. "Something wrong, boys?" She asked, setting down her stuff and taking a step towards them.

Ben glanced at Johnny who stepped forward, black shades pulled over his eyes as he embraced his sister. "Um, Sue I think that you need to set down." He started gently.

Sue cried for two days after they told her. The Baxter building turned into a dark and silent place as both Johnny and Ben tried to consol Sue.

Weeks passed and Sue got better with the help of the rest of the family. Alicia moved in with Ben mostly to help and give Sue help. They got better together and learned to regroup.

Reed shuttered against the dirt wall as cold crept up his spine, his body weak and his strength leaving him quickly he knew that he wouldn't last very much longer. The cell was just dirt well dug deeper into the ground than most and with much less room at the bottom. Reed reached out and felt the other side of his prison a mere five feet away. He had always been a little claustrophobic from a young age and this confinement wasn't helping. Leaning back against the dirt he closed his eyes and tried to remember home trying to get his heart from pounding out of his chest at the confined space. The sound of Sue's voice as she came home, Johnny's laughter as he teased Ben. The metal collar around his neck prevented him from stretching out and just escaping, Victor had laughed as he watched Reed lay helpless on the ground before him. He had been captive for over a month and his reserves were draining away quickly. Looking up at the night sky wishing he could see his family one last time before he died.

One Month later:

Johnny headed out of the Baxter building into the sun light; he was feeling happy for once. Sue was getting better and even dating again, although the men were few that would go out with a super hero. She seemed to be getting over Reed okay and that pleased Johnny. Walking around the corner to the parking garage he noticed a group of military standing around his car. A bad feeling crept up his spine as he kept walking oblivious to the fact that they had all turned and were now staring at him. "Can I help you?" Johnny asked looking over their faces.

An older gentleman stepped forward, his face hard as he looked over Johnny, "I am assuming your Johnny Storm?" The man asked, "Would you happen to know the whereabouts of a Mr. Reed Richards if you please."

The name alone set Johnny's blood on fire as he coolly smiled at the general, "I'm afraid he isn't here…Hasn't been with us for two months now and we don't care to know for that matter." He explained trying to move past them to get to his car.

"We know that he is in grave danger and need your help." The general persisted stepping in front of Johnny.

Johnny looked up at the man, "Yeah, if my sister ever gets a hold of him I'm sure she will kill him…But I think you have to wait until then to arrest her." Johnny said easily.

"Not Sue Mr. Storm…I'm talking about Von Doom." The general explained.

Johnny stopped, "Von Doom is gone…" He protested, "We sent him packing." But the general shook his head, "Three days ago nuclear weapons were stolen from our base in Richland…We have tapes of Reed being controlled by Von Doom if you don't believe me."

Making sure Sue was out of the house the general and his attaché were ushered into the living room. "Make this fast." Johnny demanded. The general placed the DVD into the player.

Instantly the screen was filled with Reed using his abilities to slid through doors and made his way through the base. "I don't see Victor." Johnny said, turning to the general.

"Just wait." And within moments Von Doom appeared larger than life following Reed as they walked through the base towards the nuclear weapons. "We believe that Reed is being controlled because of this." The room opened up to the housing site for the bombs. Reed hesitated looking pale and out of breath, he glanced at Victor before shaking his head. It was clear that Reed refused because Victor quickly zapped him and continued to fry him for a good minute or so. They were battling and Reed was losing, he kept shaking his head as Victor screamed at him to do something. "This continues until Victor…" The general said stopping the video.

Johnny looked up at him, "Until what?" A lump had formed in his throat at the thought of Reed being controlled by Victor. Even angry at Reed, Johnny knew the kind of pain Victor could inflict on someone.

The general hesitated, "It looks like…Reed fought until Victor beat him and took the nuclear bombs and Reed back to his hideout. I stopped the tape because it's…violent." Johnny took a moment to digest the information and slowly nodded his thanks he didn't think that he could see that violence, "So, any idea where this might be, the hideout?"

The general shook his head, "I was hoping that you might have some clue…Victor was a powerful man and was able to make his money disappear…I believe he has false hideouts and such to ensure his protection. I was hoping to have the help from the fantastic four."

Johnny hesitated, even if Victor had Reed who was to say that he wasn't caught until after he abandoned his sister. He was supposed to be the leader and here he was running away. "I'll help you…I can convince Ben too…But my sister stays out of this."

Ben was quickly called and the situation explained, as he watched the video Ben felt a cold chill as the general stopped the tape, "Its better if you don't see the rest." He explained.

"So, you need our help to find Von Doom?" Ben asked, staring at the still picture on the screen.

"We think that he is holding Mr. Richards hostage either two places…We can't get in or I was hoping that you might just have better luck." The general explained.

Ben nodded, mulling over the information. "Johnny, what do you say?"

"I don't know big guy…I have a hard time with all of this where my sister is concerned." Johnny explained. Ben accepted this with a nod.

After a moment Ben turned to the general, "I'm very sorry general…I understand but loyalty to Sue is more important. Reed has made a decision to leave us and we will stand by his decision and not interfere."

The general nodded his face falling. Turning to his attaché he dismissed them and then walked over to Johnny and Ben, "Thank you for your time…I won't be bothering you again." He said quietly.

Reed lay on the floor, blood pouring from multiple wounds as they seeped into the dirt floor. He had betrayed them, and didn't expect them to come. They were fiercely loyal to Sue and he was too otherwise he wouldn't be in this situation. The whip marks were bleeding the worst, and he had to roll on his abused stomach to ensure that dirt didn't infect his back. Victor had built a chain that attached to his neck collar held his wrists at his ribs. Holding them now overhead he was able to get into a less uncomfortable spot on the floor. Victor had crowed over the fact that nobody was coming to rescue him, kicking him and hurting him without measure. Reed had known this was coming and prepared for it, accepting the blows as a sort of punishment himself. "I rule the world now Reed…You are just my lap dog." Victor explained, forcing Reed to prostrate in front of him. The nuclear weapons were just a start to Victor's war, and if Reed could manage to stop him from the inside he might just buy people enough time to stop Victor, however it would mean his death. Leaning into the floor Reed closed his eyes and let his blood pour into the ground thinking that soon he wouldn't know the feel of the Earth again. The night air cooled him and with just pants on it caused him to shiver and cough.

Sue knew that Ben and Johnny were hiding something, and she was determined to find out what it was. For days they had been walking on eggshells, watching her come and go. Normally Sue would ignore it however it was Alicia that finally told them to knock it off. "Ben, if you don't tell me I swear I will hurt you…"She said angrily storming into the living room. Ben glanced at Johnny and Sue threw a telepathic wall at Ben knocking him to the ground. "I want answers the both of you!"

Johnny came forward helping Ben to his feet. "Victor has stolen some nuclear weapons and the government needed our help with finding them." He said shortly. "They think…" Glancing at Ben he noticed Sue was preparing for another blast. Holding up his hands he ward it off, "That Reed was involved…"

Sue's eyes went hard at the mention of Reed's name as she stared down the two men in front of her, "Why would they think that Reed was involved?" She asked.

Ben came forward this time, "Because Sue, they have a tape of Reed being controlled by Victor…"

Sue's mouth opened and closed as she tried to digest this information he head hurting with a headache as she fought for more answers, "So, how long have you known about this?" She demanded.

"Two weeks." Johnny confessed.

Sue couldn't believe her ears, "You kept _this _a secret?!" She screeched. "I am not somebody who needs to be protected by the likes of you!"

Ben stepped forward, "Suzie please…" But Sue lashed out and hit Ben on the head. Shaking it off he tried again, "He hurt you Sue…He hurt everyone by what he did to you! I can't see you do that again!" He barked fury in his voice.

Sue stopped with her assault and stared at them, realizing that he had hurt them as well. Alicia stepped forward stepping carefully into the living room and sought Ben. Finding him she placed her hand on his heart and turned to Sue, "Listen to me Sue, we all hurt with what Reed did…But you need to get him back and then you can throw things at him…Right now, he needs you." She spoke softly.

Realizing that she was right Sue nodded, "Fine, let's get this done."

Heading to the Northwest Sue, Ben and Johnny realized that this was their first battle without Reed. A sense of dread filled the cockpit as they piled into the plane. Ben hesitated giving Alicia one last passionate kiss before sliding in behind Johnny. "Alright, let's get this show on the road." He muttered.

"They are coming Reed. You have failed in your plans and now I will get to kill all of the Fantastic Four." Victor laughed, watching Reed helpless on the ground writhing in pain. "It's a pity though; I had enough good times with you."

Reed managed to lift his head; the room began to swim and his sight blurred, "You…promised." He coughed, laying his head on the cool concrete.

"Yes, I did…But well Reed…I'm a bad guy…I promise a lot of things and then go back on my word." Victor laughed, "You really are naive."

Ben asked, looking around the compound. The forest around them was completely silent. "Anyone feel like this is way too easy?"

Sue nodded, keeping her eyes peeled for danger. Johnny kept an eye on his family as they walked through the abandoned compound. "Listen, do you hear something?" Sue asked, stopping.

Ben and Johnny looked at each other, "Yeah, its coming from over here." Ben said finally. Walking into a large storage room a dark figure lay on the ground barely moving. Sue started towards it but was stopped by Ben, "This is too easy, remember Sue." He whispered.

Sue nodded, "We still have to know." She whispered back, pushing Ben's arm away and heading for the figure. Sue leaned down and brushed back the black hair from the figure. To her horror she discovered it was Reed. "Reed! Oh God, its Reed!" Sue called, turning him onto his back. Reed groaned but otherwise remained unconscious.

"He's hurt bad Sue…"Johnny breathed, looking down at the assortment of cuts and bruises that lay on Reed's body.

Sue felt for a pulse and finding one took a deep shuttering breath, "He's alive…We have to get him out of here now."

"That won't be necessary…" A voice called from the shadows. Everyone turned to face Victor sitting before them looking regal. "I believe that Reed needs his beauty sleep." He joked.

Reed had been almost unconscious, but at the sound of Sue's voice fought back the darkness and opened his eyes. Sue knelt beside him, not facing him but Doom and Reed breathed in her sight. His eyes started to roll back, and the edges of his vision began to blur. Reed fought harder to stay awake, grabbing a hold of Sue's arm to help him sit up. Sue jumped when she felt the hand but quickly felt relief when she realized it was Reed. "Help me up…"He whispered, his voice ragged with pain.

Shaking her head she tried to keep him laying down, his eyes were clear and then glazed. "Reed, your hurt…You need to lie still." She whispered pushing against him. Reed shook his head, "I…Stand…with…you." He said finally, gasping.

Sue hesitated, knowing that he was in pain and probably not in the best shape to fight, but the look of determination crossed his face and she knew that she was beat. Grabbing a hold of his arm she gently pulled him to his feet. Ben and Johnny both stood at his sides, Sue stood in front of him. Reed stared down at Victor, "You lose Vic." He said softly, standing and pulling away from Sue.

Victor laughed, "Always the optimist huh Reed?"

Reed felt pain shudder through his body as he stood with his team. "I'm sorry guys…I couldn't tell you…" He said to his family, "I couldn't think of anything else to do."

Johnny watched Reed grow even paler as he fought to stand with his family. A fine sheen of sweat covered his brow and his arms trembled. Taking a step closer he put a hand out to Reed, "We will deal with you later….I think now we just need to get you home."

Reed shook his head, "Victor has to be stopped…He has nukes…" He panted, still trying to keep upright.

Ben and Johnny nodded, "Alright, then we do this as a team." Ben said, looking at Reed's face.

Reed nodded understanding that he was leading them for maybe the last time.

"Oh look the Fantastic Four!" Victor laughed watching them regroup and face him down. Shooting electricity from his hands Victor managed to knock Reed to the ground as Ben and Johnny ducked out of the way and Sue disappeared. "One down three left."

Johnny tried a frontal assault and kept Victor's attention on him as Ben raced up behind him to knock him to the ground. Sue managed to throw up a containment force field around Victor. "Kid, let's get hot!" Ben yelled to Johnny.

Victor turned to Johnny as he started to flame on; raising his hand he knocked Ben out of the way and then aimed for Johnny. Suddenly Reed was on his feet racing towards Victor and tackling him to the ground before he could aim. Punching him in the face Reed subdued him for a moment before Victor threw Reed with a lightning bolt of electricity against the wall. "You will learn Reed!" As he held him against the wall burning him the rest of the team regrouped.

Reed cried out and struggled to escape, lights exploding behind his eyes as all he could feel was the pain.

Ben jumped to his feet and sprinted up to Victor's back knocking him to the ground. Reed slid down the wall and lay still.

"That wasn't nice!" Victor hissed, deciding to cut his losses he turned and ran down the hall.

Johnny and Ben started to go after him but Sue's cry stopped them. "Johnny, he's not breathing!" She cried, feeling for a pulse but finding none she started compressions.

Ben looked at Johnny, "We will fight him another day…Now we have to help Reed." He said softly turning back to his wounded teammate.

Johnny took over compressions as Sue breathed for him and for tense moments it seemed like it wasn't working. Tears slowly slid down Sue's face as she continued to breath, "Please Reed….Please!" She cried softly. Johnny stepped up the compressions, his mind blank as he moved on instinct.

Finally after moments that seemed like hours Reed's body jerked and gasped for air. Startled, the trio sat back and watched Reed struggle to breath for a few seconds. "Ben, you think you can carry him?" Johnny asked, "We need to get him to a hospital. Sue, come on!" He ordered, pulling Sue to her feet.

Ben grabbed Reed and headed for the flyer, with the others in tow. As they lifted off Johnny took over watching Reed as Ben piloted to the nearest hospital. Sue remained still as she held onto Reed's slim body.

For two days Reed was in intensive care unit, a tube down his throat to help him breathe while his ribs and the internal damage was healing. "It looks like an array of torture was used on him…I am hoping for a good prognosis but…The cardiologist says that his heart was most likely permanently damaged." The doctor explained, "He will have a long recovery but will never fully heal and he will not be able to be part of the Fantastic four again."

Sue held her breath at that; Reed was the leader…How the Fantastic Four could ever continue without him. Johnny felt the world shift and sat down in one of the waiting chairs. Ben felt the tears trickle down his cheeks as he looked away from the doctor. Reed was never going to fight with them again. The stunned news got worse when the doctors told them about the collar Doom was using to control Reed. "It can't be removed…At least not by anyone here…It has a built in mechanism that will kill Reed if they try to remove it. For now, he's powerless."

Days passed, and Sue kept a steady watch on Reed as he recovered. The breathing tube was removed several days after and his color returned each day. Ben and Johnny flew home to pack some things for Sue and to have a moment to talk. Arriving at the Baxter Building they sat down in the living room and stared out the window, silently.

"This feels weird…Not having Reed anymore." Johnny started, "He, he means a lot to me and I can't imagine…"

"He will be fine…He will get better. Reed is a lot tougher than he looks son." Ben comforted, "I don't think that it will be as bad as what the doctor's say."

Within a week Reed awoke, still groggy from the drugs and looked around. Sue had curled up with a blanket on a chair in front of the window. Dawn was just creeping over the distant mountains and the sky was a crystal blue. It took Reed's breath away and he watched her until a nurse came in. She started to talk but Reed shook his head, "Please don't wake her up." He whispered his voice harsh. The nurse nodded and took his vitals and then walked away.

Ben stood in the doorway, watching Reed watch Sue and smiled smugly to himself. They pretended to not need each other, and sometimes they fought like cats and dogs….however, Reed was forever in love with Sue. The moment lasted for about 15 minutes before Ben noticed that Reed was struggling to keep his eyes open. Fighting hard Reed tried to hold onto the moment but in the end his ravaged body won and he slowly sunk back into the darkness. Ben shook his head, watching Reed fight every step of the way and knew that no matter what he would still is the leader of the group. Sue woke up and looked around, her eyes blurred from sleep, "Ben?" She asked, pulling the blanket off her body.

Ben just smiled, "Its okay Sue…He woke up for a minute but fell back asleep." He explained.

Weeks passed and with it Reed's recovery. As soon as Reed was able he started physical therapy. It was painful to watch Reed struggle to move his limbs, and helplessly they watched the same fire of determination hold Reed through some of the worst moments. When the doctors finally released Reed a month had passed, and he was still very weak.

Back at the Baxter Building Reed's lab had been downsized in order for the physical therapy equipment to be move in. Every day Reed worked with his physical therapist and Sue watched as he slowly regained his life. Walking was the most challenging and Reed being stubborn and bullheaded pushed to get out of the wheelchair. Ben fought with Reed to take it easy, "Listen, you just got out of the hospital…Your still incredibly weak." Ben reasoned.

Reed looked up from his wheelchair, his dark eyes flashing with anger, "No, I can do this…I have to do this." He yelled.

"Give yourself time your just getting your strength back…" Ben tried, but Reed shook his head.

"I don't want to be here! I don't want this….I don't want anyone to have to cut my damn food or help me shower! I have had enough." Reed yelled hitting his armrests hard.

Ben nodded, silent in understanding. He would rather someone have pulled the plug than let him waste away in a wheelchair. Even Johnny came to help with some of the training, and Reed pushed his anger down at the thought of someone else helping him with everyday chores.

Tension was high as they sat at the dinner table with Reed parked at the head of the table. Exhausted from pushing himself through physical therapy he looked over the meal and grimaced. Everything on the table was something he would have to cut, grabbing his fork and knife he gently started into his first task. All eyes fell on his attempts to cut the chicken, to him even the light utensils felt like lead weights. "This looks delicious Sue." He said smiling putting on false bravo to make it through dinner.

Sue looked up guiltily, she hadn't thought about what she was cooking only that she was cooking. "I'm sorry Reed…I'll cut that for you." She started.

"No! No, I want you to enjoy your dinner…I can do this." He said confidently, still struggling to cut his meat.

Sue started to move, "NO!" Reed yelled not looking up at Sue, "I WILL NOT BE HELPED!" He shouted, focusing on the trying to get the knife to saw into the chicken. Johnny looked down at his plate, a lump of emotion had formed and he had to focus on something else. Sue stopped, frozen halfway out of her seat her face blank. Ben reached over and pulled Sue back into her seat, "Fine Reed…You have this." He said softly, grabbing his utensils he started into his meal motioning for Sue and Johnny to do the same.

Reed had made progress, slowly he began to cut his chicken and then with trembling effort raise that piece to his mouth. Dinner was quiet that evening and as soon as the dishes were done Sue went to talk to Reed on the balcony. The cool breeze touched Sue's face and instantly she worried, "Reed, its getting cold out here….Maybe you should come inside."

Reed had his back to her, staring out into the city lights. "No."

Sue walked over and knelt beside him, "Would you like if I brought you a jacket?" She asked hopefully.

Reed said nothing for a minute and then turned to her, "No more Sue."

Frowning, Sue looked at Reed's haggard face, "Are you tired?"

"Sue, I can't marry you…And I can't be here….Not like this." Reed began, looking back at the city, "I am no longer the man you loved…I don't want you to marry me because I'm a cripple."

Sue felt tears prickle at her eyes and moved so that he was now looking at her, "I'm marrying you because I love you….You are the man you were…" She said defiantly.

Reed shook his head, "I don't want you to have to deal with my heart and my body…I can't imagine anyone wanting to do this…more or less you." He protested, "I am backing down…I won't let you spend the rest of your life looking after me like some child."

Sue shook her head in confusion, "So the part in the vows that says "In sickness and health" doesn't apply to you? The great Reed Richards?" She spat, feeling the bubble of anger burst.

Reed turned, "No! That should be for when were old and have had our children…Not now, I'm no good to you now!" Slapping the wheelchair again he looked at her, "Come on…You three are the face of the fantastic four….and I'm some cripple that has to watch you from the sidelines."

"So it's because we get to go out and risk our lives that you're leaving me? Fine, I quit…I can get a normal job and be a normal person." She explained.

Reed winced, "Sue, please…I can't…"

"Fine, you have had enough so have I…Get your own damn ass into bed!" She spat and walked away.

Reed sighed, feeling tired just from a small yelling match with Sue. He would never be the same man; the doctors had told him that. He would never be part of the fantastic four…Victor had won he had defeated him. Rolling his chair back inside and made it to his room and stopped. Sue was probably asleep, and he didn't want to wake her up if he came in and tried to get into bed. Deciding it was best if he slept in his chair he rolled himself into the living room and reached for a blanket.

"You'll be sorry." A voice called, startling Reed. Looking around the dark room he spotted Alicia sitting in one of the chairs. "Do you know how stiff you will be in the morning if you do that?" She asked quietly.

Reed felt a bubble of anger, "I don't want to wake Sue up…" He said angrily.

Alicia just peered at him, "Reed, what are you angry about?" She asked gently,

Stopping Reed for a moment.

"I just want to be normal again…" He said wearily, "I want to go back in time and…" Hesitating he looked up at Alicia.

"You know you haven't talked about what happened with anyone…" She asked. Listening to Reed's breathing increase she had her answer, "Because you're scared it will happen again…Or that they won't understand?"

Reed wheeled closer to Alicia, "I don't want either to happen…I'm afraid that if I tell someone that they might just not understand….."

"You are carrying all this anger…but it isn't at anyone here. Your family is just trying to help and you are punishing us because you want it to be Doom." Alicia guessed. "If he were here now you would want to kill him for what he took away from you. Tell me how it happened Reed, I promise it won't go any further than me unless you want it too."

Reed stared dejectedly out the windows, town alive with lights and sounds with life, while he sat up here a cripple. "Remember when you guys left…I woke up one evening and Doom was sitting right there leaning over me…I, I was so scared that I couldn't move at first and then I couldn't move because he had me pinned. He had placed a metal collar around my neck…" He continued to tell her the rest, leaving nothing out. It took several hours and Alicia had cried when told about the torture. Morning had started to rise over the tops of the buildings when he finished and Alicia sat still listening.

Afterward Alicia was quiet, and the heart that pounded in Reed's chest sounded like he had ran three miles. Swallowing hard he turned to her, "I don't know if you understand…but, I did this for love. I did this for my family and if I had to go back in time I would do it again…Doom hates me, and I am fine with that focused on just me." He explained quietly.

Alicia nodded, quiet for a minute, and then spoke, "But what about your family…What do they get?" Confused Reed looked sharply at her, "I don't…understand?"

"By doing this you are refusing there ability to help you…They can't stand up for you because you are dealing with this…They don't have any recourse except to sit idly by….And let me tell you Ben doesn't do that well and neither do I. You are my family now and I love you all. If I can't help you, then _I _feel helpless."

Reed thought about that for a minute, he had denied them any recourse for action and forced them to just sit and watch. "I guess…I hadn't thought about that."

Alicia smiled to herself, "The great Reed Richards?" She said gently, "I understand that I'm new to this family…But you have to let them in…To heal yourself you need them."

Nodding Reed looked up at Alicia, "Thank You for being here and being part of this family."

Alicia smiled, "Go to bed Reed, tomorrow you will have an opportunity to tell them."

Reed managed a few hours of sleep, his mind still mulling over what Alicia had spoken of. The next morning the breakfast table was silent, Reed fought to eat and continued to struggle. Alicia and Ben talked quietly about their plans for the day, trying to ignore Reed's struggle. Alicia finally sighed, "Reed, would you like some help?" The whole table paused, and Reed started to say no. Alicia sat quietly listening to Reed breath, and knew that he was debating.

Finally Reed relented, "Um, yeah…I think that I do." He said quietly. Johnny glanced at Sue and then stood and moved over to Reed's plate eager to help. "If you can cut up the meat I can take it from there."

Johnny quickly cut up the meat and pushed the plate back to Reed who smiled gratefully, "Thanks." Sue smiled feeling a sense of relief that the tension in the house was disappearing.

In the middle of a bite Reed looked up and cleared his throat, "I would…like to talk to you….about some things." He bushed, "I just, I need to tell you what happened and why…To make sense to me and to make you understand."

TBC…..


	2. Chapter 2

Reed spoke softly, his voice filled with emotion as he spoke about what had happened to him. Speaking haltingly about the abuse he tried to keep his mind from the flash backs as he went. It was a difficult moment when he talked about the final days, and the imprisonment, and Victor's crowing over him as he suffered. Swallowing back a sob he explained about being forced to lay in wait for the rest of his family in the warehouse, while Victor plotted to kill them. Ben had moved to get Reed a glass of water, and Reed gratefully gulped it down. Images attacked him, the smells and sights of all that he had seen haunted his vision, and immediately he knew he was going to get sick. Wheeling out of the room he gulped air trying to stave off the sickness. Ben rolled behind him, helping him to the bathroom where he finally released his dinner. For a moment he was back in the cell, in the darkness of the box with Victor over him. All he could hear was Victor's voice as he yelled and screamed. His ribs burned as he remembered the kicks and hits to them, and Reed fought for breath. Ben stood beside him, worried. "Reed! Reed, you need to focus on me….Reed!" Ben screamed, holding Reed's head gently between his hands. Reed's eyes were wild and unfocused and Ben knew that he was relieving the torture. "Sue, Johnny!" Ben screamed, still holding Reed's head he began to speak softly, "Stay with me buddy…Don't leave me Reed! Johnny, Sue!" He screamed again.

Sue appeared in the doorway, her face pale as she took in the sight of her fiancé. "Sue, you need to get me a cold wet rag and maybe some of his medicine…Johnny, help me get him to bed." Ben ordered. Sue hesitated briefly and then ran to the kitchen to gather supplies and call the doctor.

Johnny appeared in the doorway, and he with Ben's help cleaned Reed's face and helped him into bed. A fine sheen of sweat covered Reed's face as he wildly looked around for Victor, "I won't fail! I can't fail them! I won't do it….Take your hands off me! I won't do it." Reed screamed, bucking and fighting with Ben and Johnny. "Take your hands off me! I won't do it Victor! I won't!" He screamed, groaning with pain as he remembered the beating. The snapping of fingers as Victor tortured him, the sickening smell of blood as it oozed from his own body.

Sue came in with the medicine and a basin full of cold water. Stopping cold in the doorway, she listened to Reed franticly try to keep Victor at bay. "Break my fingers then bastard! I hate you!" He screamed, spitting in Ben's face. Ben looked over at Johnny as they desperately tried to hold him to the bed and ride out the episode.

"Sue, get that medicine over here now!" Johnny screamed as Reed bucked again almost breaking Johnny's hold. Thrown into action, Sue immediately dosed Reed with the medicine to help him sleep and grabbed a cold wet rag for his head.

"Sue, you need to talk to him…He needs to hear your voice." Ben said, gritting his teeth as he tried to hold onto Reed.

_Tied to that chair in the dark Reed pulled at the restraints. He hated the smell, it smelled like death. Victor had sat in front of him for hours now threatening him. He was tired, awake for hours on end and a precious little when he did sleep. Victor had taken to breaking his fingers one by one…Painfully, Reed tried to fight back but even moving his hand caused horrible pain. The room spun around him and he could hear Victor laughing in the background as he came back with a hot metal brand and an evil grin. "I thought we could try something new today." _

Sue shook her head, frightened and shocked into silence. Reed was calling Victor every name in the book, fighting like a banshee to break free from his captors. "Sue, you need to do something!" Johnny yelled above the screaming.

Looking at Reed she leaned close, "Reed…Its me…Sue. Your home your safe. You made it. Victor isn't here! Please Reed, please come back to me." She begged, tears running down her face as she quieted her voice. "Reed, please….I need you here…Please."

Reed snapped at her, his face contorted with rage, "I won't let you win!" He screamed, his movements becoming sluggish as the medicine began to work. _Victor stood in front of him without the brand, "I have a little something special for you Reed." _His eyes rolling back in his head he began sobbing softly, a heart aching and defeated sound. "I want to go home!" He begged, "I want to go home!" He cried, turning his face to the side his body relaxed and gave up. Turning his head to the wall he focused on it, still trapped in the memories of the past.

Ben gently let go, and motioned for Johnny to do the same. Sue leaned back and watched Reed's face tighten in pain and flutter shut as another wave of remembered pain him. "What's happening?" Sue whispered.

Johnny shook his head, leaning back and wiping his forehead, looking at Ben's haunted face he frown, "Ben, what is it?"

Ben shook his head, "Nothing, nothing…" He said, looking at Reed's limp body, "Looks like the medicine is doing the trick…Let's let him get some rest." He said, ushering Johnny and Sue out. Reed grunted in pain, as his eyes slid shut and he gave into sleep.

Reed woke up disoriented, the moon was full in the sky and the lights from the city illuminated the room. Shaking his head he couldn't remember how he got to bed. Gently sitting up he looked around the bedroom and smiled slightly when he saw Ben sitting uneasily in one of the chairs beside his bed. "Ben…" He whispered harshly and frowned wondering how his voice got to be so harsh. "Ben?"

Ben stirred easily; he had just changed shifts with Johnny and had settled down into the uncomfortable chair. Alicia had cried on his shoulder after they calmed Reed confessing to hearing the story the night before, "I had no idea that…I wouldn't have asked him to…"She sobbed, "I'm sorry Ben…"

Ben had rocked her softly whispering assurances that it was alright, "Al, it's the PTSD…Post traumatic stress disorder…Something triggered it…Its going to be like that for awhile." He said gently, "Reed has a long road, not just physically but mentally. He has to understand and accept what had happened to him before he can move on." Alicia nodded, "But if I hadn't asked him to…"

Ben smiled at her, "Reed never does anything he doesn't want to Alicia. I've known the man for many years and he is as stubborn as a jackass." Brushing her hair from her face he looked down at her beautiful eyes, "I love you, thank you for helping him." Kissing her softly he held her tightly.

Ben looked at his friend in the dark, he looked pale and weak but otherwise he looked fine. "I know Reed." He said simply, waiting for Reed to catch on.

Reed smiled, "You know what?"

Ben stood and came closer to the bed, piercing Reed with his eyes, "I _know _Reed." He said again.

Reed leaned back against the bed, silent for the moment as he realized what Ben was trying to say. Sighing he dropped his eyes to his hands, "Do any of the others know?" He asked softly.

Ben shook his head, "I think that they are still in the dark." He said simply.

"I don't want anyone to know Ben." Reed said, turning to look at Ben, "I don't want them to carry that weight."

Anger burned in Ben's blood as he snapped at Reed," So; you're cutting us out again?" Ben questioned, "Must be nice to be able to carry the world on your shoulders." He said sarcastically.

Reed looked up at him sharply, his eyes flashing with anger, "And what do you suppose I do…Let everyone know…Maybe I should put it on a billboard!"

Ben shrugged, "Or you could start with the truth to your family and go from there."

Reed hissed, "I would but I don't want to be that person. I don't want to be the helpless victim anymore. I can't face that! The disappointed looks, poor Reed Richards!"

Ben glared at Reed, "So this is another….screw the family I can handle it! Reed, you are my family and I deserve to know! I don't care; I want to help you heal!"

Reed gritted his teeth, anger seeping out as he spat at Benn "I don't need any help! I don't want you to be here because of pity!" He barked.

Ben stood and started for the door, "Must be nice…To mark all your family with the same brush Reed."

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean!?" Reed snarled, throwing the covers off his bed and standing wearily.

"So, do you view us with the same perspective as your own family?" Ben asked, watching Reed's face flinch. "I'm not him Reed!"

Reed shook his head, "I won't do that to my family! I made some calls and have some people that will…"

"Will what Reed…Now your running away?" Ben argued, "Oh, because we can't handle the truth? Because what Reed…How do you have it justified in your head?" He yelled.

The door opened before Reed could retort, and Johnny stood half asleep in the doorway, "What is going on here?" He demanded.

"Reed was just about to tell us why he's taking off again." Ben said, glaring at Reed.

Turning on Reed Johnny grew furious, "What the hell! It must be nice to destroy people and leave them in heaps on the ground!"

Reed shook his head, "For your own damn good! I can't be here I will destroy you all!" He shouted, his voice growing deeper as he held onto the bed.

Sue came in looking frazzled, "What the hell is going on here?"

Ben turned, "Say goodbye Suzie, I think Reed is ready to take off again!" He explained.

Reed growled somewhere deep in his throat, his eyes flashing blue, "I am protecting you….I have to leave."

Tired from lack of sleep and the events of the day Sue found the end of her patients and turned to Reed, "Yeah, that's right…The great Reed Richards protector of all! That's wonderful, go then….Protect someone who gives a damn because if you walk out that door you're not coming back ever!" Sue hissed, "I have had enough! I don't care if you live or die or crawl around for the rest of your life! You leave me again and I won't care!"

Reed hesitated, his legs feeling like jelly and his head aching he couldn't think straight. Holding onto the bed he felt his vision blur, and the room darken.

"Reed?" Ben implored, feeling the anger burn out as he watched Reed weaken as he now fought to keep balance. "Reed, please." He said gently, "We need you here with us." Ben said coming up behind his friend he grabbed Reed just in time before he lost consciousness and fell to the ground. "What should we do with him?" Ben asked.

TBC……

Please review and tell me how I'm doing….I'm sort of at a loss what to do….It will come to me…I hope


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Sorry this took so long….Writers block infected me! I just wanted to say that this is a small chapter and I'm sorry! F.Y.I this also dabbles with adult themes that I would explain in further chapters so don't worry. I also messed with the time line just a touch, and made the character Reed a little mysterious….Please read and review and enjoy!**

Ben swallowed as he laid Reed out on the bed and turned to Johnny, "I can take it from here go ahead and go back to sleep." He whispered, keeping his voice low for Reed and Sue's sake. It was clear that the team was wrung out emotionally from dealing with what had happened, and everyone looked like they could use more sleep. Unexpectedly, the anger he had felt minutes before flickered out as he watched Reed slip deeper into a healing rest. He knew that Reed was battling hard to make progress enough to leave under his own steam, and it hurt the others to watch him push so hard to leave. Johnny hesitated, bringing Ben back to the present with his thoughts as he and Johnny watched Reed's sleep finally turn deeper and the lines on his face ease as he dreamt. Johnny pretended to clean up the medicine from the sideboard, his face turned away from Ben's as he asked, "So it's true?"

Ben looked sharply at Johnny, his eyes questioning. Johnny sighed, "Victor…He must have…raped Reed." He said in a quick rush, as if the words itself were nauseating to speak. Ben was shocked, but his face remained stoic as he looked up at Johnny watching Reed, "I knew a friend in school…Same look, haunted almost by the attack. She killed herself shortly after and the bastard who did it walked free. If Victor had hated Reed enough, I think that it would be the only way to really wound him I think." Pausing Johnny took a breath, wondering quietly to himself whether he should speak again, but knowing it was Ben he continued, "There is something powerful about the action, it steals your soul and leaves you feeling like an animal. Victor would have wanted to humiliate Reed, and make him feel like he was…just an animal." He spoke as if experienced, and Ben vaguely wondered if he was yet another victim. Johnny just smiled weakly, "No, I was never…But, the person I knew was very close to me and it broke me to watch her kill herself because of it."

"Yeah, Victor really hated Reed after he stole Suzie and the whole saving the world thing…" Ben said shortly, "I'm sure it wasn't pretty what he went through…" Sitting back down in his chair, he motioned for Johnny to relax, "He will sleep for awhile. He's been running himself ragged for the last few days…with the PTSD and lack of sleep he should…." Ben didn't finish, gazing back over Reed as if he might suddenly wake up and demand to know what they were talking about. "I saw it once too, the look. Reed unfortunately saw it more times than me, though he never breathed a word about it." He admitted reluctantly.

Johnny frowned; shocked that Reed would associate with people like that, "Reed? How could he?"

Ben smiled, "You don't know much about him kid…He has a whole past without Sue…Its amazing that he is what he is when you've walked to road he has." He explained cryptically.

Taking in that information Johnny leaned forward holding his head in his hands, sighing "So, I'm guessing that is what he wants to run away from…Because, he doesn't want Sue to know. He would walk out right now and risk Victor again in order to keep this from her?"

Ben nodded, "Look's like it. Reed has always been deeply personal and his business is _his_. It's a trait he learned from childhood; I'm assuming that you haven't met his parents?" Ben asked a small smirk on his face when Johnny shook his head. Nodding he continued, "I did once….I never wanted to meet them again afterwards."

Johnny realized how little he knew about his team leader. He had always considered him a science geek, or someone who knows little of the world. Ben seemed to know much more than he did, and suddenly Johnny was horrified with himself for giving Reed such a hard time. "He needs to stay. For his own sake, if not ours…I won't let Victor around him again to torture him." Johnny said firmly.

Morning dawned and Reed woke feeling tired and hungry. The house was silent, and Reed frowned. Usually it was impossible to gain a few extra hours of sleep after Ben and Johnny decided to move in. They always seemed to be getting on the bad side of each other whether they meant to or not. Sitting up in bed he realized he wasn't alone in the room, as Johnny sat post in one of his chairs. All his actions came flooding back as he became conscious of all he said the night before flushing with anger at himself for being so careless with his words. Taking another look at Johnny an unexpected thought ran across his brain as he considered if Johnny was keeping watch or making sure he didn't escape. Reed felt a bubble of discourse run through his blood as he quietly threw his covers off his body and fought to stand. His legs turned to jelly at once and he grabbed the end of the bed to ensure his head didn't hit the ground. An arm eased around his shoulders and held him still as Reed fought the growing darkness, "Easy…easy Reed. I'm here." Johnny's soft voice called, holding him quiet until he was able to regain his footing.

"Am I prisoner in my own home?" Reed hissed, still fighting for control over his body.

He could feel Johnny tense, and hesitate in his answer, "Nobody is holding you anywhere Reed…We all would like it if you stayed here." The words were spoken slowly, as if talking to a child and Reed felt the bubble grow in size as he fought to shake Johnny.

"I want to leave then…If it's my decision then I want to leave." Reed argued, aware dimly that he sounded like a two year old throwing a temper tantrum.

Johnny sighed, "If that is what you want then I can't stop you." He said pulling his hand off of Reed's shoulder and watching his friend fight for the balance he so desperately wanted.

Taking a breath and fighting his deeper urge to start yelling Johnny realized that he had to make Reed listen, any way possible. "But if it was me….would you really let me walk away?" He whispered in Reed's ear, taking a small step forward reaching out to hold him lightly on his shoulders, asking the silent question.

Reed gritted his teeth, fighting for balance and for the ability to convey his feelings. He knew that if the roles were reversed Reed would be holding onto him begging him to stay, however it was different for a team leader. "I have to go…I have to protect you from Victor. If I stay here I'm no good to you." He growled, finally finding his footing and taking a few swaying steps forward. Johnny let go and watched the minute progress Reed was making just getting to the door.

"If you're the leader, you're setting an example Reed." Johnny yelled after him, watching him get out of the doorway and down the hall.

Ben had woken up and watched the interaction between the two, hoping against hope that Reed would be persuaded. Now watching him limp down the hallway he realized that Johnny had lost, and they were about to lose Reed again. Glancing down the hall he was startled to realize Sue was standing in her doorway, tears glittering in her eyes as she watched Reed move down the hall. Making no move to stop him Sue quietly turned and shut the door behind her, refusing to watch him walk away. Johnny stood in the doorway, watching his sister and Ben's reactions. Looking guilt-ridden he looked at Ben, "I tried." He whispered.

Ben nodded, "Reed makes his own choices…It's what he does." He said mildly, watching his friend limp into the elevators and the doors close behind him. "I just wish him the best of luck because he's going to need it." Days later Reed's clothes and personal belongings were moved out of the Baxter building, forwarded to an unknown place away from them.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Please review, I'm sorry that this is a slow part in the story and I promise it will get better but I had a lot of information to put and I didn't want long chapters. **

Johnny had managed to catch a few minutes time for himself as he parked himself on the couch and proceeded to flip channels. Sue and Ben were in the back working out, and Alicia was gone to the store. The house was silent, but it had been silent since Reed's departure. The Baxter building had turned into a morgue where nobody laughed anymore and his baby sister still cried her eyes out every night. Flicking on the T.V Johnny sat down in the couch. A flint of light outside caught his eye before he could tune into the program and as he turned his head he realized what it was and cursed loudly launching himself off the couch and into the kitchen just before the explosion shook the building hard, knocking Johnny off his feet. Smoke billowing in through where the windows were he glanced around at the mangled living room. "Sue! Ben!" He coughed, still struggling to get to his feet.

Hearing footsteps Johnny headed for them, the smoke now pouring in the building as he tried to make his way. "Johnny!" Sue's scream rent the air as he realized that Ben and Sue were making their way towards where the living room was.

"Sue! I'm okay! We need to get out of here now!" Johnny screamed, the view now obscured from the black smoke, coughing again. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, and someone leading him. Helpless to see who it was Johnny followed as the smoke cleared suddenly he was in the air, and heading down one side of the building. Turning to see who was holding him, he came face to face with flames. Startled, Johnny tried to pull away but the hands held him fast and kept a hold of him until they met the ground below. Pulling away Johnny coughed violently again, "My sister and friend are still up there." He explained, "I have to go back!" The sirens drowned out his savior's voice but a hand stopped him as he motioned that he would go back up. Firemen's hands caught Johnny's as a mask went over his face as oxygen was forced into his body to try to expel the smoke. The man looked up at the building, his face and extremities covered in a blue flame, Johnny couldn't tell who he was, took off up towards the burning building and quickly disappeared into the flames. He could hear the firemen asking him questions, but Johnny was helpless to find his voice until he spotted his sister.

After a minute of tension he saw his sister and Ben being helped down to the pavement by the same man. He could see Ben had a hold of Sue's hand as they floated down to the pavement. Once they reached the cement Johnny ripped off the mask and headed towards his sister relief flooding his body. Getting closer his panic came back as he realized Sue's eyes were closed and Ben had grabbed her and held her in his arms as they landed. "Sue!" He called, unaware that he screamed as he sprinted towards the trio.

Ben held Sue in his arms, his whole body shaking as he pulled her body closer to his own. Through the crowds he spotted Johnny and the tension dissipated, walking away from their rescuer Ben spoke, "She's okay…She used her powers to keep one of the walls from falling…" He explained, "She probably needs some air but I think she's fine."

Johnny nodded, turning to yell at the nearby firemen to bring some oxygen. "Did you see what happened?" He asked Ben as he lowered his sister onto the stretcher and let the EMT take over.

Ben shook his head, "I heard your warning and grabbed Sue then I felt the explosion and well…." He motioned to Sue.

Johnny turned back to the building, "It wasn't hit." He said after a minute, "Ben look it wasn't hit!" He called, "The building next to it. It must have been like a ripple effect."

Ben nodded, "Thank god! Who ever saved us did it just in time." He muttered.

Reminding Johnny of there hero he turned around but he was gone and the crowds gathered to watch the burning building pushed inward to get a better look. Some of the firemen had thier hands full trying to keep the crowds away from the building and from Johnny and the others.

One of the firemen came around interrupting Johnny's visual search for their unknown hero. "Sir, Ms. Storm is looking for you two." He said, "Better let us go up and assess the damage." He said, looking at the ruined building beside the Baxter.

Ben nodded his thanks and after the man left turned to Johnny, "He's gone." He whispered. Johnny nodded again, "I would have liked to say thank you." He said, heading him towards the waiting ambulance.

Sue managed to recover enough to sign out AMA, although still looking pale and bleeding profusly from a scalp laceration she spotted Ben and Johnny and almost cried with relief. "I thought you had gotten out but I couldn't…" She said her voice thick with emotion as she pulled them both into a hug.

Ben smiled, "It's going to take a lot more than that to make me disappear." He growled, "Looks like the Baxter Building is going to have to air out for a little bit." Looking up at the smoking building, with remorse Ben continued, "How are you feeling Sue?"

Sue nodded, "My head hurts otherwise I'm fine. I think that the wall was a little too heavy for me…Thanks for the assist Ben." She said rubbing her head and wincing.

Ben looked at her, "I didn't get there in enough time to help with the wall."

Sue turned to Ben, "I could have sworn someone was helping me with the wall before we were rescued…Are you sure?" She asked, glancing at Johnny asking the silent question.

Ben shook his head, "I had managed to get the rubble off of me and get to you before we were being rescued…I had no time to try to hold the wall."

"Must have been our hero, I'm thinking that maybe we need to find this guy and ask him some questions." Johnny stated firmly, then noticing his sister wincing again he smiled, "However, first I think we need to find a place to bed down for the night and then go over the damage tomorrow you don't look so hot sis." Sue frowned at Johnny but didn't protest as another wave of pain caught her response.

Talking with the police chief they found rooms at a nearby hotel for free. Alicia fought her way through the crowds, calling Ben's name as she continued to search helplessly. Ben shouted to clear a path; and a nearby EMT grabbed Alicia's hand and walked her over to Ben. As the four stood talking, a shadow lurked on the top of one of the buildings watching them interact. Silently, it disappeared after a few minutes without anyone noticing. The armored car drove them all to the hotel and weakly they got out and headed for their rooms. Johnny helping his sister and Ben with a firm hold on Alicia walked through the doors and disappeared without too much fanfare.

Lying on the bed Sue gritted her teeth as another wave of pain struck the right side of her skull, tears watered in her eyes as she focused on breathing. Johnny came in quietly, setting down a box of food and checking on his sister. Watching her in pain Johnny sighed, "You know, you could always go to the hospital…make sure your alright." He said quietly.

Taking the bed across from her he watched her wince harder before speaking, "I'm fine Johnny…Just a little tired." She said wearily. "I would just like to be left alone for a little bit please."

Knowing how hard his sisters head was he nodded and quietly slipped on his jacket. As he left the room Johnny noticed the door hitch open for a brief minute and then slowly start to close again. Shaking his head _he_ could feel a headache starting as he headed across the hall for Ben and Alicia's room.

Sue gritted her teeth as another wave of pain stabbed inside her skull, this had never happened from over use of her powers. Stars struck in front of her eyes as she rolled to her back, and for the first time she considered going to the hospital. Feeling sick Sue tried to scramble for the bathroom, as she moved she felt something move against her but without any time to wonder she felt her stomach tumble and moved for the bathroom.

Lying on the cold linoleum Sue felt the room spin as she fought back the nausea, somewhere in her mind she considered yelling for Johnny as the darkness spread and her head connected with the floor.

Johnny had just settled in watching the cable with Alicia and Ben when a sudden breeze disconnected his thoughts. Alicia pushed away from Ben blindly searching the room, "Who's there?" She called. Johnny and Ben looked around, nobody had moved.

"Alicia?" Ben asked still looking around the room.

Alicia frowned, "Someone…I thought I heard someone…." She said.

Ben and Johnny both held still as they listened, suddenly Alicia jumped, "Someone just touched my shoulder Ben." She exclaimed.

Ben stood, "Nobody is there…"

Alicia called again the pitch in her voice higher in fear, "Is someone there?"

Alicia turned to where Ben was, "It happened again…" Reaching out in front of her she tried to grab it.

Johnny watched Alicia grasp at nothing as Ben turned to Johnny. "I didn't think this hotel was haunted…" He muttered, "This is the last time I'm staying here."

Alicia felt the tugging and this time instead of letting go immediately it started to pull her to the door. "I think it wants us to go with it." She said groping in front of her to make sure she wasn't going to hit anything.

Ben and Johnny followed behind as they left their rooms and headed for Johnny's and Sue's. Stopping right in front of the door Alicia felt for the number tag on the door. "It's your right Johnny?" She asked after feeling the numbers twice.

Johnny nodded, "Alright," He said loudly to the air around them, "I guess we will go in." He said slipping the key card into the lock and opening the door. The next few minutes happened in wild succession; Johnny took a step inside and noticed the bathroom door opened and Sue lying in a pool of her own blood as the head wound opened up again and bled in earnest for the unconscious victim. Ben yelled as he and Johnny took off towards Sue. Alicia unable to see what was happening was left in the doorway, fear building up as she yelled for Ben to answer her and tell her what was happening.

"Johnny, call 911 now! Alicia, can you follow my voice." Ben asked, trying to calm down the urge to lose his head. Alicia found her way towards Ben and Sue, kneeling down by Sue's body. "Can you hold this rag here?" He asked Alicia, giving her the rag and showing her where to place it. Once Alicia caught on, Ben searched Sue for any other injuries, "She has no apparent injuries…and was complaining of a headache earlier this afternoon….tell them Johnny." He ordered.

The ambulance arrived shortly after Johnny hung up, and Ben, Alicia and Johnny watched the EMT take Sue away. "Go with Johnny…Alicia and I will be right behind." Ben ordered. Johnny was visibly shaken but understood and followed the rest of the EMT as they left. Ben held Alicia tightly as they traveled in a rented armor truck that arrived shortly after the ambulance. "She has to be fine…" Ben muttered, watching replays in his head of the pool of blood and how pale Sue looked against the stark white tiles.

Johnny met them at the entrance of the hospital, looking pale as he sought them out, "The doctors say that there might have been a bleed…They put her on medication to help. They don't want to go in unless they have to." He explained clutching the blood soaked rag they used for Sue's head injury.

Ben nodded grasping at anything to help, "If they think that they can control it with medication that is a good sign…"

Johnny nodded, "We will know by tomorrow." Taking a shaky breath he motioned for them to follow him up to the room.

Sue lay against the white sheets breathing, thankfully, on her own as her heart and other vital organs were monitored. "I'm going to stay here…" Johnny whispered, his eyes never leaving his sister's body.

Ben nodded his agreement, "Do you want something brought from the hotel? Clothes?"

Johnny nodded absentmindedly, not really hearing what Ben was saying. Ben could tell that he was having flashbacks of Reed lying against the hospital bed struggling. Images of the same thing flooded Ben's mind as he forced himself not to think about it.

"This isn't like the last time Johnny…She is going to be alright." Ben said too softly for Alicia to hear as she sat in the waiting room chair.

For a moment Ben worried that Johnny hadn't heard him as he continued to stare at his sister. Ben was about to say it again when Johnny turned and stared at Ben, "I know that she is strong…" He acknowledged, "Go, get some stuff…Maybe sleep for awhile, I'll hold out until morning and then we can go from there." He said, the fear dropping in his voice as he took control over some of his emotions, the adrenaline slowing now that the worst was over.

Ben nodded, "I'm taking Alicia home…I'll be back in the morning with clothes and stuff." He explained, giving a quick squeeze to Johnny's shoulder he headed out.

The next morning Ben and Alicia got another lift to the hospital, this time with a small travel case they had picked up with clothes and toiletries for Johnny. Walking into the hospital it was quiet as they walked towards the room Sue was in; Ben poked his head in first noticing Johnny scrunched up in the hospital chair looking miserable the nurses must have been nice because he wore the light green scrub top and bottoms rather than the blood stained clothes he had on last night. Leading Alicia to one of the chairs on the opposite side of Sue he walked over and gently shook Johnny awake. "Sorry buddy…But I thought that you might like some breakfast." Ben apologized, holding out a doughnut and a cup of coffee beside the bed. "We didn't get a chance to eat last night."

Johnny smiled, taking the favors and munching on them. "Thanks. The doctor was in early this morning…The medication is working and he feels there isn't a need for surgery." He explained finishing off the food. "She may wake up soon and then if all the results are clean we can take her home."

"Speaking of home…Anyone know if we can get into the Baxter building today?" Alicia asked. "I have most of my belongings there too." She said ruefully.

Ben shook his head, "I heard from the fire department, they still want to air it out for a few more days…Maybe by tomorrow. However, this is a bit of luck. Reed had an insurance out on the building and so we should get enough to buy new clothes and rebuild with."

Johnny almost laughed, "That's just like Reed…" He smiled suddenly wishing that his friend was with them right now. "Alright, then we have to start from scratch…Once we can get in there and assess the damage we can start to rebuild."

For the next week Johnny, Ben and Alicia lived out of the hotel. Sue continued to gain strength and woke up the next day asking what happened. The doctor's explained that some amnesia would be common in these types of injuries and that she should go home and rest. Ben and Johnny worked out the smoke damage in the Baxter Building before Sue came home. New paint covered the walls along with new glass and a new kitchen that were damaged in the fire.

Sue came home on Saturday night and was amazed by the transformation of their home. "It's beautiful…You did a wonderful job."

Waiting until both Alicia and Sue was asleep Johnny and Ben held a conference about the weird happenings they both experienced. "Someone sent that missile to the Baxter building…How it was thrown off course is still a mystery. The police aren't any closer to finding any answers because the missile fragments were all demolished in the fire when it missed our building and hit the water."

Ben nodded, "I have a theory that it might be Victor…But why stop at one missile? We were technically down….He could have killed us. Why hesitate?" He asked, touching his glass with his fingertips.

Johnny shook his head, "I don't know the kind of game that Victor plays….I wish I did. I do think that the arrival of "Blue flame guy" was not a coincidence of any means." He said, "It doesn't fit that all the sudden there is a new superhero waiting outside our building the exact moment that we were almost hit?"

Ben nodded, "Too easy, besides where the hell did he go?"

"You guys holding a conference without us?" A voice interrupted. Both Johnny and Ben jumped guiltily as they turned and watched Sue and Alicia appear in the doorway.

Johnny flushed, "I thought you were asleep?" He started quickly trying to back peddle out of trouble with the girls.

Sue smiled taking her customary seat at the table followed by Alicia, "I thought I was too however, it's not nice to have team discussions without said team."

Knowing it was impossible to fight, Ben nodded, "Alright, looks like we have a few options here…First, as I'm sure you all know that probably Victor sent the rocket after us…which means he's close enough to try to kill us. Second is the mysterious man who saved our buts. I think that first we should try to find this man…If he could be convinced to sit on our team at least until we get…" But Ben stopped as he glanced at Sue. The table became hushed as they realized what he was going to have said.

Sue took a breath, "I don't think that Reed is coming back….However, it might be nice to have a fourth again."

Ben nodded, "I don't believe that three of us can defeat Victor…I hate to say that but I think we need to look at facts. We need a fourth, and if this man is willing then we should attempt to recruit him as a means to an end."

Sue nodded weakly, "Alright, I am hoping that the security camera's weren't too damaged by the explosion so I'm going to review some tapes and see if that leads me to any clues."

Ben nodded, involved in the conversation he didn't notice Alicia tap his wrist a silent commuication between the two of them that she was going to be right back and standing she made her way to the balcony unassisted. The conversation continued but got softer the further away she walked until all she could hear was the muffled mumbling as the door closed. For a moment it seemed like she was just getting a breath of air, but then she turned her head, "I know your there….I felt you like I felt you in the hotel room." She called out waiting.

The only answer was the wind, and Alicia tried again, "I am alone…They are inside please…all we need to do is talk."

Suddenly a man materialized right behind her, his features hidden in the darkness, a soft voice came to her in hushed tones, "How did you know I was here?"

Alicia turned, "Because you have been watching this building ever since Sue came home, and even before and I want to know why...Why did you warn us about Sue?" She asked.

The man stepped forward his hands reaching out to hers he spoke louder this time, "Because, I love her."

Reconizing the voice "Reed! Where the hell have you been?" Alicia yelped, throwing her arms around him and hugging him with all her might.

Reed laughed letting her hug for a minute before letting her go and leading her to the patio chairs away from the window. "I've been around…Are you guys alright? I know Sue was in the hospital…." He said, restraining himself from looking at her.

Alicia smiled, "Yeah, she's okay now…recovering nicely….We had quite the scare…" She started and then realized it was him who warned the three about Sue's condition, "But you already knew that….Your "Blue flame" man?" She asked suddenly.

Reed laughed softly, "Is that Johnny's name? Yeah, I guess I am…" He said leaning back in the chair.

"How is that possible I thought Doom took your powers away?" Alicia asked feeling for Reed's hands and in finding them held them both tightly.

Reed's body tensed, "He did…I still haven't found a way to get the collar off….But we were all hit by that comet. I had been thinking about that when it first started how it individualized for each of us…But I think it has more to do with which one was more dominate in the person. For instance my stretching abilities were more dominate than my need to disappear or to flame or make myself like a rock." He explained, "When my dominate power was removed I had to learn that I had more than just that power."

Alicia nodded, "So now your able to do what Sue and the others do?"

Reed nodded stiffly, "I have to work at it but yeah….When we combined our powers with the Silver Surfer it wasn't because we all touched but it made our recessive powers dominate and Johnny was able to use all of them instead of just one. It was a switch for all our powers."

"So, you came to our rescue….But your still hiding from us?" Alicia asked, feeling the tension return to his hands.

"I wanted….No, that isn't it. I thought that by staying away Victor would come solely…But I found out the hard way that there isn't a place for me to hide away in which he won't hurt you." He said stiffly.

Alicia sighed, "Everyone is fine Reed….He didn't manage to do anything to us….Speaking of which why did he stop after the first rocket?" She asked suddenly.

Reed smiled weakly, "I managed to take the guidance chips from the others he was going to use before he noticed….He was going to use most of them on you and then detonate the nuke, but when he realized that someone had messed with his plan he disappeared….You would think that having a nuclear weapon it would be difficult but somehow he is using a new power himself."

Alicia nodded, "Come in then…Tell them what you know and maybe we can help." She said, trying to pull him out of the seat but he refused to budge. "Your not coming in your going to spy on Victor." She said quietly, realizing his intent.

Reed looked away, dropping his hands from hers, "I need to know what they are walking into. If that means that I…" The sudden lump in his throat broke his sentence as the horrors he pushed down deep began to resurface violently. Taking a moment to calm himself he started again, "I would do anything for them…It goes without saying."

Alicia frown, "But, if you walk back he _will _kill you this time." She protested.

"Then its what I have to do." Reed announced removing his hands from hers, "It's the only logical course….I know how to survive and I _will _get the information or die trying."

"And if its dying…Then what, all your information dies with you and they soon get to join you because you were too stupid to realize you need help!" Alicia barked, standing swiftly and glaring. "You stupid idiot dolt! I really don't understand men. How do you propose you feed this information back to us if your dead! Your lifeless body will come to someone in a dream! Reed, you need us and we need you!"

The temper Reed had been holding back broke, as he stood nose to nose with Alicia, "You think I want to go back! You think that its some god damn picnic! I hate the idea but how else are we going to figure out his plan….I don't think Victor is waiting for us to come up with ours before he tries to kill us!"

"More reason to stick together! More heads, we don't need to know his plan we need to be able to counter it! If we are cohesive then we will succeed." Alicia shrieked.

Suddenly the door to the patio flew open and Ben came rushing over, "Alicia, are you okay?"

Alicia realized Reed had gone invisible and took a deep breath to calm herself, "Yeah Ben, I'm fine…The tension from everything I just had to…."

Ben nodded, still frowning "It sounded like you were arguing with someone honey." He asked, walking over and touching her tense shoulder.

Alicia smiled, "I guess I was arguing with myself….Its cold out here let's go inside please Ben." She said turning and walking inside the house. Once inside Reed became visible again sitting down on the cushioned seat off to one side so that he couldn't be seen. He knew it was risky to show himself to anyone but he thought that he could talk to Alicia. Head in his hands he wondered if it was really the right thing to do and if so why was he feeling so guilty about it.

**TBC……………………………………..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I hope that you are still enjoying...Please review, I get a lot of ideas from you whom read so its great for me...Sorry this is a short chapter but I wanted to leave you enthrawled and so I think I have...More to come promise.**

Reed went home that night, his mind in a state of influx it was hard to sleep. Curling up in his bed he watched the digital clock tick off the time as sleep still eluded him. Alicia's words had come back to haunt him. He wanted to protect his family but was that fair to his family to deny them the chance to help, and he knew that he couldn't bring down Victor by himself. As much as he wished, he needed his family and what they brought to the table. By five in the morning Reed pushed the covers off his bed resigned to waking up early and fixed himself food that he ate automatically. As he went through his morning routine he thought about letting his family in on the secret and wondered how they would react to the news. So involved in his thoughts he never heard the door click open and a dark figure step into his home. Taking himself downstairs he went to work out hoping that it would help clear his mind and help him seek the answers he so desperately sought, as he reached the bottom of the stairs and began his stretching he felt a cold breeze blow at his neck and movement in his peripheral vision. Reacting out of instinct he grabbed a katana sword at his left side and turned to face the threat and found nothing. For several tense minutes he stood armed searching the room with his eyes finding nothing lowered the weapon. Suddenly a bolt of electricity blew across the room and hit him squarely in the chest knocking him to his feet and making his head ring. "Reed, Reed, Reed…You never disarm yourself until your absolutely sure that your alone. I know that you know that one." Victor's mocking voice rang through the room as Reed struggled to make his vision clear enough to see the target as his right hand sought the katana. "I just wanted to pay you back…I know it was you who disarmed my rockets Reed." Victor called.

Reed struggled to his feet unable to locate the katana he stood prepared this time for another assault. The darkness of the room made every shadow a threat, as Reed's mind computed how long it would take for him to reach the stairs.

"Planning on running Reed?" Victor asked mockingly, "That isn't like the Reed Richards I know."

Reed fought to stead himself his brain still fuzzy from the pain, "I didn't realize cowering in dark corners was yours Victor." He snapped, letting his anger fly for a brief minute.

Laughter rang out and Reed realized that Victor had to be hiding in front of him in the darkness of the room. "Your perceptive Reed…I think that is why I hate you so much…Your so damn intelligent and yet your ignorant in _so_ many ways its really impossible to describe."

"Maybe you need to stop hiding long enough to come out and educate me." Reed barked, "Or you too scared that I might be quicker than you think."

Suddenly Victor appeared his face behind the heavy metal mask he wore. His eyes however an icy blue as he glared at Reed, "I don't believe that you _can _defeat me Reed…I think your time with me has proven that you're a coward and that you deserve the punishment you get."

Reed's mouth went dry as his thoughts shifted to those long torturous days with Victor, being held captive. He could remember every single lash from the whip, and the beatings that broke his ribs. He could smell the fowl prison Victor had left him in and suddenly he was back against the cold dirt wall unable to move. Victor threw another bolt that hit Reed again throwing him off his feet and bringing him sharply back to the present. "See, you like to be in pain Reed…Admit it, I know your dirty little secret." Reed writhed on the ground still shaking from the blast of energy that hit him his body felt like it was on fire.

Tears obscured his vision as Reed fought hard to suppress his memories and keep his head. Victor had come to stand over him; he was close enough for Reed to smell Victor which was enough to force him back into his memories. He could see himself screaming in pain as Victor beat him until blessed darkness fell over him and then waking up to find himself on Victor's bed…. "NO!" Reed screamed at the flashback, struggling to his feet in an attempt to outrun his memories. Using his powers he threw out an energy wave that caught Victor unawares and threw him to the floor. Using the chance Reed gained the stairs and headed up almost making it to the living room. Victor's hand shot out tripping him and knocking his head hard against the wooden stairs, blindly kicking out Reed managed to kick Victor in his face and loosen the grip on his foot so he could crawl up the stairs to the main floor. The bright light temporarily blinded him and he threw up his hands to block the sun. A weight crashed against his body tumbling him into the couch and over the glass coffee table as a hand tightened around Reed's throat suffocating him. Victor sat on top of Reed pinning both hands above his head with one arm while he slowly choked Reed with the other. "Ah, my favorite position wasn't it Reed." Victor laughed watching his victim struggle against him. "Maybe if your really good before you die I will let you feel me one last time." He hissed. Fighting against Victor Reed tried to dislodge him with no avail, as Victor laughed raising his head to look around at the living room for something to bind him with. Still struggling Victor let go of his throat and held out his hands to the side. Reed fought to see what Victor was doing but a hard punch to his face caught him off guard and he struggled to see something other than stars. Unexpectedly, his wrists were covered in cold metal and pulled taunt to the ground giving his captor his hand back. With both hands free and Reed confined Victor lay over his body pinning him to the carpet with his weight. "Now Reed…I believe that you asked for a lesson from me?" Reed's eyes widened in terror as he realized what was going to transpire he began to struggle harder against his binds.

Swallowing hard Reed waited until Victor was nose to nose with him and with all the energy he could muster threw another energy shield at Victor. The result threw Victor hard against the wall, as he lay slumped and unconscious. Panic set in and Reed now fought harder with his binds his wrists bleeding as he managed to loosen them enough to slip his wrists through and pull himself unsteadily to his feet.

Shivering hard he realized he was going into shock, and battled his way to the patio away from his captor. In the brilliant sunlight he felt the shivers subside and the fogginess that surrounded his brain start to dissolve. He knew he needed to get away from their and get to safety but Reed hesitated for a minute turning back to glare at the body in his living room. _He's just going to keep coming after you Reed…Finish him off now! _His tired mind screamed. Shaking his head he tried to concentrate but the mantra continued until it became shrill in his head. Turning away from the body Reed took deep gulps of air suddenly sickened with him self for even considering murder. Looking down at the street below he took stock of what he needed to do and the answer came; he needed his family. Too tired to weigh the variables he turned back to look once more at Victor and felt a fist hit his face and knock him over the side of the building. Freefalling down the side of a twenty story building kicked on the fight or flight response as he attempted to get away from Victor and fly. All the sudden his body burst into flames and he was rapidly moving away from the sidewalk and higher into the air. Glancing back he watched as Victor was also able to come after him in flight, and raced towards the Baxter building.

Lightning bolts streaked by his face as Reed dodged them flying between buildings and over the road in a hopeless attempt to shake his pursuer. As they neared the building Reed poured on the speed, it was his last chance to gain the rest of the team awareness before Victor had the opportunity to kill them. Landing hard knocked the breath from Reed's body, pulling himself up he struggled to pull open the patio door. "Help, please I need help!" He gasped trying to regain his lungs. "Please someone help me!"

Johnny appeared, looking around he spotted Reed leaning against the glass of the patio doors, running to help he could tell that his friend was struggling for air. "Please." He gasped, "Help me!"

"Okay, okay just relax Reed." Johnny soothed, pulling him into the living room with Reed struggling to back out of it shaking his head franticly. "Reed, you have to let us help you….what happened?"

Reed longed to gain his breath and tell Johnny but his lungs wouldn't cooperate as he felt himself being dragged further into the house. Shaking his head he tried again, "Victor." And turned to point to the window, however Victor stood in the door way his lips turned into a sneer.

"Looks like we are going to have some company you and me…." He said coldly as he pursued them into the house. Johnny held tight to Reed whose lips were turning blue from lack of oxygen and his legs refusing to support him. He couldn't just drop Reed to flame on and he couldn't back away quick enough to get any support. "Reed, you have to try to stand!" Johnny whispered shaking Reed to get him to focus.

At first Johnny worried that he hadn't heard him, as his friend still clung hard to Johnny's arms but after a minute he tried to stand on his own two feet and pushed away. Victor laughed, "Good job Reed…At least your surrender will be on your feet." He crowed.

Knowing the only way was to flame, Reed struggled to pull himself together he knew he was pale and gasping for air. Feeling the fire burn in the pit of his stomach Reed let the feeling energize him as he burst into solid blue flames. Startled, Johnny backed away and fell on his butt on the carpet staring in shock at his friend. "I won't surrender." He growled, glancing at Johnny he whispered, "We need the others…I'll distract him you get Sue and Ben." And without another word began throwing fire balls at Victor who dodged them easy.

"Is that the best you can do Reed?!" Victor asked in amazement.

Shaking his head Reed smiled, "Nope, but this is…" He shouted throwing a huge wall of fire at Victor who attempted to dodge it but became entangled in it. The heat from the flames burned at Johnny's face as he watched in amazement. "Come and get me Victor!" Reed shouted sprinting past him and jumping off the side of the building flying high into the air he waited for the pursuit. Victor growled no quips this time after batting out the last of the flames on his clothes took to the air after Reed.

Reed poured on the speed as he flew downtown and around the subway system with Victor hot on his heels. The energy he thought he had was quickly depleting as buildings began to dance, taking them out over the open water he figured if he had to pass out that open water would be better than concrete. Turning behind he could see no sign of his family, and felt his heart drop as he realized he would have to battle Victor alone. Over the water Reed stopped and turned to face Victor, his face covered in sweat and his breath just returning he figured it was now or never. Victor stopped a little ways away too watching Reed to see if he was going to make a run for it. "You know that you can't win Reed…Just die!" Victor hissed throwing energy at him. Unable to move quick enough Reed felt the energy slam into his back, as he began to free fall towards the water, darkness crept over his vision and the last thing he felt was hitting the water……

**TBC...**


	6. The Funeral

Note: Sorry about the short chapter...My muse died and I had to find another one...Hope you enjoy the chiffhanger my story is taking on a whole different path and I am helpless to stop it!!!!! Please Review!

The funeral was well attended, with Sue, Ben and Johnny all sitting in the front row being the closest to the deceased. Grey storm clouds rolled over head as they sat in the quiet cemetery the soft words of the pastor rolling over them like a breeze. Sue wore black dress looking pale and stark against the bold color, a white handkerchief pushed to her eyes as Ben tightened his hold on her shoulders. Johnny leaned closer to his sister, dark glasses pulled over his eyes as he tried for the millionth time to remain stoic for his sister. Alicia sat beside Ben unable to contain the tears as she quietly sobbed into Ben. Thunder broke overhead as the wind increased, all the mourners pulled closer to one another in order to keep warm as the pastor finished his words and motioned to the care takers to lower the coffin. Moving closer to the group the pastor spoke words of regret to the numb family, before gesturing to the urn of dirt. Johnny helped his sister to her feet as Ben did the same with Alicia as they walked closer to the open grave. Sue seemed to awaken as she reached in the urn to grab a small handful of dirt and gently spread it over the lowered casket, Johnny, Ben and Alicia followed suit their actions almost robotic as they stood to the side and let the other mourners come and pay their last respects. The wind picked up speed and the clouds grew dark as lightning flashed hard, lighting up the skies and causing the mourners to run for cover. Only Sue, Ben, Johnny and Alicia stood firm against the storm. Sue's hair becoming undone from the bun and now whipping furiously around her face as her tear filled eyes sought the skies. Johnny gently pulled his sister away from the grave sensing that the storm was going to get much worse before it was over as he held her shoulders. "I can't leave him here Johnny…"She whispered, "He's going to be scared….I can't leave him in the cold earth alone." Johnny turned back to the grave.

"He's not in the coffin Sue….That's only his body not his soul….He's gone from here….I promise." Johnny urged, pulling her away from the grave and into the shelter of the church. Ben and Alicia followed getting into the church just before the sudden outpour of rain against the roof. Sliding into one of the pews Sue continued to be unaware of her surroundings as she sat frozen in grief.

Reed watched as the mourners milled around waiting for a break in the storm to be able to run for their cars, a lot of people filled the church as he realized that he knew quite a bit of people. Walking amongst the living Reed listened to the stories some of them had making his way over to Sue and the others who kept huddled away from the others. Each footstep he took seemed to lengthen the distance from his family as he watched Sue break and cry against Johnny. Heart wrenching sobs that pulled at Reed's heart, he tried to move faster towards them to lay his hands on Sue's and to tell her everything was going to be okay. The room spun and he couldn't see his team anymore as they turned fuzzy and started to disappear suddenly Victor was there over him, breathing on his naked body. He could feel his nemesis fingers touch his chest as Victor leaned in…..

Climbing out of the water Reed pulled his tired, cold, wet body onto land coughing as he crawled. Each cough felt like a dagger stabbing into his lungs as he gasped for air and finding very little. Looking around Reed thought at once he was blinded by the recent battle only to be reassured as his eyes embraced the only fragment of light which was the crescent moon. Shivering in the darkness Reed tried desperately to familiarize himself with his location. Feeling the soft prickle of grass against his body Reed looked around to find himself on a remote grassy beach; stumbling blindly to his feet he faintly recognized city urban lights in the distance. "I must have been swept away by the current when I fell." Reed muttered to himself. Stranded, collapsed back on the grassy land and fell into a deep reviving sleep.

Sue, Johnny and Ben all were camped at the Baxter Building worry deep in each other thoughts as they wondered about Reed. "Its late and we should try to get some sleep and search in the morning for him." Ben gently suggested.

Sue shook her head silently pleading with Ben to keep searching. Johnny steered he towards bed gently reassuring her that they would find Reed in the morning and reluctantly Sue agreed to sleep a few hours. In the morning Johnny agreed to stay at the Baxter Building to wait and hear any news while Ben and Sue continued to search for Reed. Johnny sought the coffee pot lazily as he hung by the phone waiting to hear any news his eyelids drooping even with the extra caffeine he laid his head on the kitchen table and gently slumbered. Johnny dreamed of the Baxter building as he watched himself laying on the kitchen table a figure moved behind him stepping closer and closer until his features were distinguishable as Reed's. Trying to wake Johnny watched the manic look in Reed's eyes as he held a 6 inch carving knife ready to strike. Protesting Johnny watched in horror as the blade sliced through the air and pierced his body. Great spurts of blood covered the pristine kitchen as he felt the warm trickle of his own blood rushing down his back. Stabbing again Reed caught his prone body with the blade. Screaming loudly in agony Johnny awoke to pain as he touched his chest he pulled his hand back to find it covered in blood. Darkness consumed his vision as he slowly slid from his chair and onto the ground a figure stood over him with a knife glinting in the light the face unrecognizable. Conscious fled as Johnny passed out from blood loss.

Sue and Ben had searched every piece of city they could find and without any luck headed home. Going to park the car Ben let Sue out at the elevator in the garage telling her he would be right up. Lost in thought Sue rode the elevator to their floor and stepped out, only to find the lights off and the house eerily silent. Walking towards the kitchen, the room illuminates to find Reed standing over Johnny's bloody body a thick knife in his hand. Anger welled in Sue as she threw her hands out at Reed knocking him to the ground several feet away from her brother. Rushing over Sue searched desperately for a pulse……

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Readers; 

I have heard so many wonderful reviews for this story that I feel bad that I have stopped this story! I am so sorry to disappoint so many people. 

So….I have decided to continue with the story!

Please give me some time to read over and try to continue where I have left off, it may be awhile before I put a chapter up and I am sorry for the delay.

Thanks for Reading;

Jennie M.

FYI: I have been writing another story, please feel free to read and review 

its not in the genre of Fantastic 4, but I would appreciate it. 


End file.
